


This would not be easy

by mols



Series: Choices' fics [3]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: The year after the first book, Lily comes back to Edenbrook.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Lilian Malfoy, Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Choices' fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556548
Kudos: 2





	This would not be easy

**Author's Note:**

> So Lilian is MC, of course. :)
> 
> I hope you people can enjoy it as much as I'm here!!!

First day as a senior resident. 

Lily couldn’t help the butterflies in her stomach. She was so excited and a little scared of how would this second year of Edenbrook be. That is, she knew she _couldn’t_ fuck it up again. Not that she regretted what she had done for Mrs. Martinez, but it had been quite a rollercoaster the whole hearing thing. Lily shouldn’t have to expect a hearing every time she wanted to give a patient some kind of life, instead of survivance - what had been all those 9, 10 years Mrs. Martinez had been in the hospital, feeling lonely and depressed.

She breathed deeply and when she saw Bryce, after her vacation at her parents’ house (And oh thank Goddess, being back at home, in her parents’ warm embrace was revitalizing), she jumped a little and ran to give him an embrace. He was the only one (besides Rafael) who she hadn’t been able to talk to since she had been gone.

“Hey, you,” Bryce gasped, chuckling as he recognized her.

“Oh, man,” she smiled at his chest, hugging him tightly, “I’ve missed you...Everybody, really.” She made an excuse, blushing slightly as they pulled away together, while still holding each other’s arm.

“Nah, you missed _me_ ,” Bryce said in good humor, a beautiful grin splattered across his handsome, bronzed face.

She smiled slyly, tapping him on his chest.

“Yeah, and everybody else, too” she shrugged, pulling her shirt off as she walked to the wooded bank between the locks, going to rummaging in her bag for her uniform.

“Ohhh,” Bryce teased, “Are we like that already?” 

Lily rolled her eyes, a mischievous smile dancing across her lips as she stuffed her normal clothing into the bag just before she turned around to open a locker with her name “Dr. Malfoy” tag on.

“Just like that, Bryce,” she played, throwing her closed bag inside the locker.

Bryce looked at the lockers, sighing.

“We’re so official,” he said as he took a look at the tags on the baby green painted metallic lockers they had on the first floor of the hospital. “So, so like home. And I can’t believe we’re going to play with Harper Emery from now on, in a regular!”

Lily looked around, as she turned the key home in her locker. Her eyebrow raised.

“I hope you don’t say that to your patients,” she tried to restrain that smile bouncing under her blank expression.

Bryce grinned cheekily.

“I don't normally talk to them much, but you know how good I am at small talk or anything I get interested in, really." 

She glanced at him with a serious expression and finally chuckled.

"I've really missed you, Bry."

"You're welcome, Lily."

At that almost too confident smile, Lily shook her head, rolling her eyes as she walked off the room.

“See you later, then,” she mentioned a tad bit later.

Soon Dr. Mirani and Delarosa were greeting her on the Atrium, taking her for a meeting room where Lilian recognized some of the senior physicians from the hospital. She swallowed when she caught a citric scent under her nose as the door for the room opened.

"Dr. Ramsey," someone said and Lilian swallowed again as she felt his eyes on her head as she tried to not call attention by being turned back, head slightly leaned down.

Lilian turned around, her eyes running away from his until she heard his voice inside her head demanding her to not be ashamed of whatever they had, of herself as someone who had been part of that, of anything related to the both of them together, or alone.

"Dr. Ramsey," she greeted, cordially, looking at his impossibly blue eyes that kept staring at her with fierce intensity.

"Dr. Malfoy," he said in a very rough tone of voice, even rougher than normal. 

She blinked and shook her head as someone else seemed to be watching the two of them staring at each other like magnetic pieces that couldn't help the inherent attraction. She nodded at Ethan at last time as a recognition of their mutual respect and looked around, finding Naveen looking at them with a warm smile and a knowing look on his relaxed face.

"Welcome back, Dr. Malfoy," Naveen greeted Lily who smiled politely, although nervous - while still excited to see Naveen around.

“Dr. Banerji,” she nodded.

He grinned at them:

“Ready for your first day at the diagnostic team?”

Lily threw a glance over her shoulder to Ethan who was trying his best to not look directly at her, and then she turned her eyes back at Naveen with an overwhelmingly tight sensation on the pit of her stomach as she held a finger with her other hand as she answered, with a slightly nervous smile:

“Ready, ready as much as I can be,” she then added, “I mean, as someone who had never been there.” She chuckled a little.

He smirked, as if he knew better than her, that he was sure of it.

“You’re ready, Dr. Malfoy,” Naveen said, squeezing her shoulder slightly, as a demonstration of support, “I know it. You proved yourself.”

She bit at her lip, nodding.

“Now go and prepare yourself ‘cause you need to receive the new interns in the place of Dr. Delarosa and Mirani.”

Lily smiled, determined.

“Yes, Dr.”

Naveen winked at her as Lily turned around, trying her best to ignore the warmth that Ethan radiated in front of her as she walked away from them and the scent of his perfume that made Lily also remember Ethan’s shampoo smell which she used to catch when she trailed Ethan’s neck with her lips, or when she dipped her face against his hair while he brought her to orgasm…

_No! Fuck!_

She shook her head, trying to wave the memories away, walking faster until someone stepped in her way with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you ok, Dr. Malfoy?” Harper Emery looked at her. Fuck, if she didn’t look gorgeous as always.

“Ah, yeah, sure,” Lily smiled, “Do I need to know anything special about the new interns?”

Harper frowned a little but her face relaxed as if some kind of realization dawned on her and she nodded. She walked to a trail with some papers and handed a bunch at Lily.

“Here,” Harper said, “Here you can find all the information you’ll need, or at least all the information an institution like ours can take from a professional standing point. Whatever more you need to know, you’ll know as you go, at getting to know them.”

Lily smiled thankfully. She had never really been personally mentored by Dr. Emery and it showed. Lily was grateful anyway, she needed to get her head and feet down to Earth before she did something stupid. She had been able to have her head on the right, more important things before, why was she dreading it now? _Because you’re going to be around him all the time - while not being allowed to touch_? She rolled her eyes at herself.

“Something you’d want to discuss?” Now Dr. Emery really looked not as friendly suspicious and Lily shook her head one more time, trying her best to get away from her own desires and feelings.

“No, it’s just...I think my mind is a little on vacation yet, Dr. Emery, but-but I’m going to get back on track in no time, of course. I’ll head to the first floor to welcome the interns.” She tried to be as responsible as she could be, nodding and walking away from Dr. Emery, not before she repeated the woman’s title so as not to call more attention to Lily’s spacing out behavior.

As she walked outside, greeting other “official” doctors from the hospital, Lily found her body shudder when Ethan passed across her side warning her about her responsibility with the diagnostic team:

“Roo--Dr. Malfoy, after you get your interns working, I’ll need you at my office at 8 sharp. The rest of the diagnostic team will be there.”

She turned her head to look at him, but he passed like a hurricane not even looking back.

Lily sighed as she slowed down, realizing she wouldn’t catch him, staring at the back of his head as he turned left into his office as he went.

This would **_not_** be easy.


End file.
